


Birthday Gift

by monsterous94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterous94/pseuds/monsterous94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny receives the best birthday gift he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

“But I’m going to pay you! Besides your parents aren’t home and we’ll celebrate your birthday until Sunday” Sehun clasped both hands, entwining his own fingers to express his prayer “Please Johnny! It’s only for today! All you have to do is take care of him, just don’t let him leave the house, pleaaase?”  
  
John sighed deeply annoyed. It was Friday, weather was cold and the sky was deeply gray, plus it was his birthday. But there he was, sitting on the porch of his house, watching how his best friend pleads him of taking care of his cousin, whom he wasn’t friends with actually.  
  
“Why it has to be me Sehun? Don’t you remember what happened last time you decided to invite him and his friends to our summer party?” Johnny got goosebumps at the only mention of it. He didn’t fully remembered what happened that time, the only vivid memories were when he arrived at Sehun’s house, and when he was already drunk, naked and inside the pool with Ten grinding hardly against his member. John left almost immediately and it was not until four days later that he spoke with Sehun again, subtly asking things about Ten. He didn’t remember what happened and how he ended that way, but he couldn’t remove the thought of him from his head… yet it was something that not even Johnny wanted to admit. He found himself constantly thinking about Ten, what he remembered of the younger boy got him enchanted despite his drunken state… not even mentioning the impression Ten left on his lower part, but that was another topic. That thin waist, his height matched perfectly with John’s one, that feline smile combined with his delicate and provocative voice… how could he forgot?  
  
After those 4 days of privacy (As Johnny wanted to call instead of isolation), he met Sehun and both of them promised to not touch that matter again… at least until Johnny stop feeling uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
“I do remember, but you have to get over it. He’s harmless, I swear” Sehun gave him a nudge while laughing; of course his cousin was harmless. What could a 17-year-old boy do to a 19-year-old one?... aside from getting him drunk and rub himself against his lap like a cat rubbing on his owner’s legs.  
  
“I wish you were the naked and drunken one” John just stared intently at him.  
  
“Ewww John that’s gross… Anyways, you already accepted to take care of him and that's what really matters!” It was a lie, John didn’t accept anything, but Sehun knew he would say yes anyhow.  
  
“You going to pay me with money? Because if that’s the case, you better pay me a large amount” Johnny spoke coldly and in a very bad mood.  
  
“I’ll pay you with whatever you want but please Johnny!” For a moment, Sehun had a special gleam on his eyes, Johnny felt annoyed and disturbed at the same time. “I’m asking you for this favor because I’ll have a date with the love of my life! Ohh Jongin, finally you’ll be mine” Sehun uttered more for himself than for Johnny.  
  
“Only because you’re my friend, but I’m telling you, my payment won’t be a low one…” He sighed deeply, glanced at Sehun and “I’ll take care of him”.  
  
Not even waiting for more, Sehun pounced over Johnny and gave him a crushing hug, repeating over and over again that he was the best friend.  
  
Johnny and Sehun became friends when they were only 12 and 13 years; they had 7 long years of friendship, always doing favors for each other even when it came to lies, but Johnny considered this favor a lot. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the day trying to hold back Ten inside the house, left alone during his birthday. For John would be totally uncomfortable, worse if the younger male brings up the topic of what happened last time they were together for more than five minutes… what a horrible day.

\-------------------

  
  
  
The clock showed 5 pm when someone knocked on the door of his house; John went to open the door, dragging his feet lazily.  
  
“Ah it’s you. I was hoping for Jongin to turn you down” Johnny spat sarcastically when he saw Sehun standing there, smiling stupidly.  
  
“You’re so mean, please remind me to find another best friend” Sehun faked a deep sigh just to start laughing immediately. Without any other words, both boys went to the older’s house, which was literally crossing the street.  
  
Outside Sehun’s house, he gave Johnny the keys, and was ready to leave him.  
  
“What the fuck? You’re leaving like that?” Johnny got a hold of his arm, dragging him to the front door, but Sehun broke their contact.  
  
“I have no time for this Johnny, I’ll be late. I already told him who you are and what will you do, also asked him to behave and not piss you off. I don’t think I need to tell him more, do I?” Sehun smiled while blinking rapidly, trying to look adorable, earning a disgusted expression pasted all over John’s face. “Don’t be this bitter, it will only be for a few hours. Please make yourself at home” The older smiled again.  
  
“Please leave, I want to stop looking at your face before my desire to hit it before it becomes an action” John gave him his back, searching for the right key to open the door.  
  
“John…” Sehun spoke lightly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Thank you, for real” The tone of Sehun’s voice drew Johnny’s attention and then the younger understood why was he doing the stupid favor. Sehun was standing there, smiling, this time in a sincere way. There wasn’t any sign of mocking or sarcasm, not even irony… it was one of those honest moments in which they truthfully thanked each other for all the support they gave to one another, both friends could feel it. Johnny smiled.  
  
“Ugh, please leave or I’ll leave first” Still smiling, Johnny patted Sehun’s cheek, both laughing a bit. Seconds later, John was watching Sehun getting on his car, leaving him there, alone… Now he was going to face a real challenge.  
  
Trying to hide his disgust and maybe his fear, Johnny entered the house and quickly glanced in every direction in an attempt to find someone but he got nothing, there was no one.  
  
“Hello?” John pronounced in a loud voice waiting for someone to reply while he reached the living room, ready to throw himself in one of the sofas and hopefully die. He wished for Ten to be a book worm or something, that way Johnny would have nothing to worry about, there wouldn’t be any necessity to watch after him, probably he wouldn’t be that attractive and Johnny wouldn’t have troubles staying there, on the same house as him, all alone… with him.  
  
He only wanted to exist for the next 6 hours maybe, and with a soulless expression he flopped down on the couch, at least it was comfy enough to survive, or sleep.  
  
“Hello Johnny!” Said male heard that voice he remembered so well “You’re supposed to babysit me or something, but I think you’ll be good enough and give me permission to leave and have some fun outside, right?” John only listened, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply trying to stay as calm and patient as possible. After few seconds he opened them and searched Ten with his gaze. When he found the boy, Johnny felt goosebumps… oh no.  
  
The boy Johnny already knew was standing there, watching him through few strands of black hair that covered his forehead, his thin and small physique was covered in a white t-shirt and tight beige shorts… way too short ironically, which made him look even slimmer, his smile was… shiny and naughty, in his ears he saw many piercings whom he didn’t remember. Johnny understood why Sehun asked him desperately to take care of his cousin, at plain sight Ten seemed normal, but if you spent few seconds analyzing him, anyone could see he was the kind of boy that went from one party to another, maybe even was one of those who loved to flirt with everyone… Yeah, Johnny knew better than anyone, after all, the boy got him drunk and undressed, and he was only 16 at that moment. _‘Tricky boy’_ Johnny thought.  
  
“I’m not your baby sitter, I’m here only to prevent you from leaving the house, you’re not going anywhere today” Johnny spoke sharply and disinterested, reaching his hand over the coffee table to take the remote control and turn on the tv.  
  
The younger boy smiled while sitting on the empty sofa in front of Johnny, only to stare at him for a few seconds, then starting to laugh a bit, however he did not objected, simply crossed his legs, reached out his phone from his shorts pocket and started to fiddle with it, ignoring Johnny.  
  
The older watched Ten from the corner of his eyes and instinctively rolled them up, what a fastidious brat.  
  
“Let’s make a deal” Ten spoke after 20 minutes.  
  
“No to everything that involves you leaving this house or someone entering it” John looked away the tv to stare at Ten with his most disinterested gaze.  
  
“Please Johnny” Ten squealed adjusting his position over the couch trying to catch Johnny’s attention, earning nothing, Johnny didn’t even move.  
  
After few seconds, a phone call interrupted the tv sound, it was Johnny’s phone. He just took it out of his pocket and answered without thinking about it “Hello?”  
  
“Johnny my dear son! Happy Birthday!” The cheerful voice of his mother echoed all over the living room, great… Johnny answered not noticing the speaker was on. Quickly he tapped the screen and deactivated the noisy speaker, starting then to chat with his mother in a more discrete way, ignoring Ten who had a huge grin pasted over his lips.  
  
Many minutes passed with Johnny on the phone, Ten sighed bored, waiting for the older to hang up so he could be able to carry out the plan he had elaborated at the moment. It was his opportunity to make his dreams come true… if his plan worked.  
  
“So… Today is your birthday” Once Johnny was done Ten asked straight-forwardly, but he got nothing as an answer, whence he decided to leave his current place on the sofa to sit beside Johnny, who was now sitting with the phone in hand while absently watching the TV. The black haired male placed his hand over one of Johnny’s and spoke slowly “It must be hard for you being here trapped during your birthday” attempting to sound as sad as possible.  
  
“Whatever, there’s no one in my house anyway, here or there would be the same” John stared at him boringly, retiring his hand to get rid of Ten’s touch, but the younger was faster enough to get a hold of Johnny’s wrist, making him turn his head immediately.  
  
“I can give you a nice birthday day” Ten smiled devilish.  
  
“You can make it nice if you lock yourself on your room and won’t go out anywhere” John tried to get rid of Ten again but the black haired male pulled his arm.  
  
“Are you sure?” Ten with fast movements kneeled on the sofa, lying Johnny’s hand on the inside of his thigh, letting him touch the soft skin. The older froze, watching Ten trying with all his might not to show his surprise, but it was so hard for him specially after feeling Ten’s soft and hairless skin. John wanted to bury his fingers with force, knead the skin until it turned red and hot; something about Ten was way too attractive for him, John was lusting over him… but he had to control himself, although if the younger kept going, John wouldn’t be able to hold anymore.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure” John pulled his hand harshly, trying to have a cold and careless attitude. He took the remote control and turned off the tv, ready to go to the kitchen or any other place in the house free of Ten’s presence. John needed to stay away from him if he wanted his sanity to stay… but the younger had other planes.  
  
Without further ado, Ten passed one leg over Johnny’s lap before he stood up, placing his hands over the latter’s shoulders and staring at him intently “We know what we really want. I’ll be your birthday gift… if you want” with slow movements the smaller got closer to John’s lips, looking at them briefly, staying few centimeters away.  
  
The older stared as well at Ten lips, they looked so pink and soft… so inviting. What could happen if he gave up? Both were enough older to know what they were doing and Ten was practically offering himself… “Sehun will kill me” John pronounced almost in a whisper. Both hands slided up Ten’s thighs until they reached his waist, circling it. The older had an enormous temptation of touching Ten’s body, a part of him really wanted to remember what really happened during that party, he wanted to remember why did they ended up in that situation, why everything felt so good, he definitely wanted to end what they started. This was his chance… even if he didn’t know how far they could go.  
  
Ten only smiled feeling those big hands over his body, not wanting to spend more time doing nothing, he attacked those fleshy lips, being more than welcomed by John. Their lips moved in synch, meanwhile Ten’s hand started to travel all over John’s torso, feeling how hard his chest was, going down until he felt the firmness of his abs, the older was everything Ten wanted.  
  
Johnny placed both hands over the latter’s asscheeks and massaged the skin rudely, earning a whimper that was silenced by Johnny’s lips.  
  
Ten felt as if exploding of happiness. Since that ‘incident’ during the party, Ten found himself constantly thinking about Johnny, the only thought of him send chills all over his body and a flame of lust lit on his insides. That was why he decided to get the older fully drunk, that way he could at least kiss him, but the whole result was way better than he expected. From that day, Ten only saw Johnny occasionally and from a far distance, but the need to see more of the older started to grow until one day that Ten realized his attraction towards the other, he liked him and wanted to be with him, he wanted to be his only… he would get him one way or another. And that moment was the appropriated.  
  
“You know?” Ten spoke in a seductive way after ending their kiss “You had me leaking every night, thinking about you made me so excited and hard” with slow movements he reach the older’s ear and whispered pretty low “you were the only thought I had when I was fingering myself” the tip of his tongue licked the outline of Johnny’s ear while the latter’s hands kneaded his buttocks in a soft pace “I’m always thinking about how good would it feel being fucked by you, being manhandled by your big hands”  
  
Johnny felt his arms shaking at those words. He didn’t know if what Ten told him was true but it was hot as hell. As the seconds passed, their clothes started to bother them, Johnny deciding to leave alone Ten’s soft globes only to take the hem of Ten’s shirt and rolling it up to undress him, staring at his flat and delicate abs… no wonder he wanted to see the minor fully naked so this time he could not forget it. Taking out the shirt, he quickly moved his hands to the hem of his short to unbutton them, looking kinda desperate.  
  
“Woah, you easily gave up Johnny” Ten smiled watching the older, feeling happy that Johnny didn’t rejected him… it was clear both males wanted to be together.  
  
“Shut up or I’ll stop” John didn’t even spare a glance, he was fully immersed in unbuttoning those horrible shorts, who in the hell created button shorts? When he got to the last one, pretty ready to remove that piece of crap along with Ten’s underwear, John heard the doorbell and wanted to scream and curse a billion times.  
  
“What the fuck?!” was the only thing he spat, then threw Ten off over the empty side of the couch.  
  
The older opened the door almost snorting like an enraged beast, he saw a boy a bit shorter than him, brown hair, rounded-eyes “Hello, is Ten home? I’m his friend Yuta” the taller of the two boys stared at him boringly and spat “No, he’s not”; when he was about to close the door, the smaller boy pushed it a bit, stopping him.  
  
“I know he’s in there. He told me we could hang out today, so I’ll wait for him here” Yuta finished his words with a queasy smile, same that angered Johnny.  
  
“Get the fuck out, Ten can’t nor will go out” Was the only thing the older replied after closing the door right on his face, not leaving a single second to reply.  
  
Johnny’s gaze was full of red and annoyance. He went straight to the sofa where he left Ten, only to find him with a guilty expression, smiling kinda ashamed. That look made Johnny’s anger rise to the top of his head.  
  
“You were going to escape and get me into a big trouble…” John spat his words like acid burning his tongue.  
  
“No Johnny I… Well yeah but…” Ten was running out of excuses; a spark of fear started to grow in the pit of his stomach. Watching Johnny being that serious was unusual despite he always seemed apathetic and uninterested.  
  
“You’re going to pay for that” striding rapidly he stood in front Ten and grabbed his hair, pulling him harshly to make him stand as well, listening a low cry of pain from the younger “You’re not going to play with me, I’ll play with you first” and then he fiercely threw him over the couch, only to start to unbutton his own shirt while staring at him intently.  
  
Ten only looked at him, faking innocence and fear. The younger didn’t know much about John but he could see that with certain attitudes and actions, the older was infuriated or provoked… he still didn’t know how good or bad consequences were but it was worth to try.  
  
“Are you going to punish me?” The smaller said in a low voice, holding with his thumbs the hem of his underwear to drag it down a bit along with his short, showing Johnny a peek of his lower part of his abs. Johnny stared at him, feeling the lust and desire filling his mind, the sight made his mouth water… and what was to come…  
  
Ten bit his own lip, gazing all over Johnny’s physiognomy, waiting for him to remove his clothes as soon as possible.  
  
“You don’t even know” Without further ado, John took off his shirt, proceeding with his pants and underwear, standing there naked in front of Ten; aggressively he gripped the hem of the latter’s pants and pulled them down with full force to take them out along with his briefs “This time we’re going to play my way” John pulled out forcefully Ten’s hair until having him standing still in front of himself.  
  
Ten just followed him, not caring at all about the pain the older inflicted in him. He shamelessly ogled Johnny’s body from head to toe. The older had an amazing body, his muscles were totally visible and bold, his thighs seemed very strong and firm as well as his arms and abs. Then his gaze fixated over the semi-erect member, and the only thing Ten did was to bite hard his lip… It seems like Johnny was big _everywhere_.  
  
“Let’s go” Still pulling his hair, Ten started to walk away, dragging the younger male with him, whom was only hissing in pain. Soon they were on the second floor, inside Sehun’s room. Johnny had already freed Ten.  
  
The short male stared at Johnny and smirked, shaking his head “You’re such a kinky guy, aren’t you? You want to fuck me in your best friend’s bed…” not wanting to wait anymore, he walked to Sehun’s bed and sat on it, then spread his legs and used his index finger to call Johnny, having plastered in his lips a naughty and feline smile.  
  
John eyed him and immediately knew he was doing the right thing, which was what he really wanted. Not wasting anymore time he jumped all over Ten only to claim as his those sinfully and thin pink lips, biting them and separate them to let his tongue into that warm cavity, being welcome immediately by the younger’s tongue. With both hands, he took Ten’s legs and accommodated him over the bed, spreading them again until he fitted between them, kneeling in front of Ten’s naked body, still claiming those lips. The younger allowed John to do whatever he wanted, enjoying the moment as much as he could, he had dreamed with it for a long time and finally was happening.  
  
The brown haired male soon left those tempting lips, to descend all over his body. His fist stop were those sharp collarbones, Ten’s skin was so pale and delicate that with any harsh touch it would redden. Johnny sank his teeth on the succulent skin, earning a low cry of pain, same that went straight to John’s member. Then he sucked eagerly same area, leaving it redden enough for his liking.  
  
Ten already felt way too aroused, every place Johnny touched burned, he wanted more, if he needed to beg he would do it, but he couldn’t wait anymore “Johnny please…” he let out almost choking.  
  
“Be patient princess” came the short answer. Johnny was now in front of one of his already hard nipples, with his fingers he pinched and pulled the sensitive area while his tongue circled the other bud. Ten arched his back at the contact of skin and the wet sensation. John spent a few more seconds playing with his delectable nipples enjoying how Ten was squirming and moaning, still it wasn’t the main ‘attraction’ he wanted to taste; the older male was already impatient to really start, the erotic moans and mewls Ten let out were enough to provoke and induce him into an euphoric state.  
  
Not wanting to wait anymore, Johnny straightened up fully and took both of Ten legs “Hold them up” he ordered harshly, feeling lured and excited when he got a glance of Ten’s pink hole. It seemed so soft, pinkish and delicate… He wanted to ruin him so bad, that way Ten would be his only. The latter did what he was told, staring intently at the other male.  
  
With his hands, John gropped Ten’s round asscheeks and spread them out, hearing Ten hissing at the stretching of his skin. His entrance contracted and twitched, Johnny felt his mouth watering; the sight was so fucking hot, oh how much he wanted to just fuck him raw... But he had to be patient for now at least.  
  
Still appreciating the hot view, Johnny brought his own fingers to his mouth but before he started to lick them Ten spoke “Let me do it” and then he extended his hand trying to reach Johnny’s one. The older obeyed and gave him the right, leaning in a bit to reach Ten’s lips.  
  
The black haired male smiled, took Johnny’s hand and introduced his index finger inside his mouth, licking it inside, sucking it from time to time, giving him sensuous glances when his tongue roamed all over the digit. The older focused on the current scene, Ten’s tongue felt so soft and warm over his finger, plus his glances gave such an erotic appearance… how could someone of his age behave like that?  
  
Ten stopped for a few seconds just to suit himself better over the bed, now sitting. He stared at Johnny from below in an attempt to look innocent, even when the older was kneeling, he was still taller than Ten.  
  
Ten held Johnny’s hand and started to lick his fingers again, this time introducing two digits; his free hand searched the older’s already hard member, wrapping his hand around it, making Johnny hissing at the contact. Soon he started a slow pace, his hand working in synchro with his tongue, using his thumb to stroke the slit on the tip of his member, feeling the warm precum oozing leaking slightly; his other hand joining the game only to caress his length fully.  
  
“Such a good boy” Johnny spat feeling himself in cloud nine. There was something about Ten that lured him, his hands felt so soft around his member, his hot naughty tongue all over his fingers... it was so much pleasure and they were beginning.  
  
“Enough” The older panted and retired his fingers out of that sinfully warmth cavity, using his other hand to shove Ten back by his shoulder; the younger lied in the bed again. Once they were on their main positions, Johnny licked his lips while drinking in the hot sight of Ten’s entrance, he was eager to keep going. Using his index finger, he started to trace the puckered hole, enjoying how Ten bit his own lip in a naughtily way when he felt his digit. Not giving any warnings, Johnny introduced it harshly, feeling how tight and warm his hole was.  
  
  
The black haired male bit back a scream, the sudden burning feeling was uncomfortable, but he knew Johnny would be careful, he trusted him even when John constantly seemed kinda cold and nonchalant; something about John made Ten feel safe.  
  
Johnny started to move his finger slowly, curling it inside, sometimes massaging the warm walls, and some others trying to go deeper, feeling himself enticed hearing the soft moans and whines Ten let out. His treatment was slow and subtle, Ten didn’t felt pain when he inserted the second and third digit in one go. After few minutes the younger was more than ready to take the next step.  
  
“No more Johnny… please…” with both hands Ten grabbed his own legs and lifted them a bit “I want you right now” he pronounced almost in a whisper, showing him how red and stretched his entrance was.  
  
"It would be nice if Sehun had some lube on hand but... We'll be fine I guess" John quickly glanced around, realizing his action was kinda stupid, it was obvious Sehun wouldn’t have any lube on hand. Sighing, John retreated his fingers from the younger’s insides, hissing while watching how it clenched into nothing, the sight was so hot.  
  
"Maybe you could search for some lube?" Ten spoke almost looking innocent.  
  
"Yeah, or I could go downstairs and ask that Yuta guy to buy some for us, how about that?" Johnny spat sarcastic.  
  
"I don't care about lube to be honest" The black haired boy got up, a strange sensation lingered on his ass after being full, stretched and then empty, but he ignored it. With both arms the smaller circled Johnny’s neck, tiptoeing only to whisper right on his ear “I want you to fuck me so hard and deep... Please birthday boy”.  
  
Johnny felt his member throb in pleasure, the latter’s words fueled him to no extend. He easily grabbed Ten by the nape and separated him from his own body “On all fours, now” he demanded.  
  
Ten did as he was told; he placed himself over the bed on all fours, planting his knees far away from each other, arching down his back, offering himself, seducing Johnny with his position.  
  
“Nice, I want to see you taking my cock so well” Johnny uttered lowly while his hands held by the waist the body in front of him. The younger kept biting his lip constantly, feeling eager and excited; his hand searched the older’s member, holding it and starting to pump it slowly, hearing him hiss.  
  
"Ugh Johnny... I've never inserted something this thick before" Ten sobbed, moaning lightly at the feeling of the protruding veins of the older’s erected member. Fixing a bit his position, Ten started to rub the tip of his member against his entrance.  
  
John froze for a few seconds; the scene left him with no words but a strong electrifying sensation all over his body, the raven would drive him crazy with his unexpected and sensual actions.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, John removed the younger’s hand, gripped his manhood and introduced only the head, being welcomed by hot walls stretching way better than when he used his fingers. He heard a small yelp in pain from Ten but John didn’t stop “It’ll get better, relax”  
  
Johnny hissed feeling how tight Ten was. His insides were so hot and soft, it felt almost velvety, he couldn't stop a long moan when he entered fully, feeling how his skin embraced his member so tightly and warm, it was marvelous, adding it the lustful view he had. The expanse of the raven’s back was like a clean white canvas, when he arched his back remarkably his spine stuck out a bit, but then he saw them… John felt even more thrilled: Ten had lower back dimples, it was so fucking sexy.  
  
Ten on the contrary felt an enormous pressure, Johnny was so big and hard for him to handle, it would take a few minutes to adjust fully to his size.  
  
“Oh god, you’re so tight” Johnny kinda choked on his words, still delighted after discovering Ten’s back dimples. With both hands he spreaded Ten’s asscheeks, staring at the red expanded entrance. The whole situation felt so weird for Johnny, he wanted to ruin Ten so bad, but at the same time he was doing it as a way of revenge against Sehun and that was why he was fucking the younger on his bed, overall… he did felt attraction for Ten, it wasn’t curiosity or desire only. Also that was why he took his time to prep him a bit, John really was restraining himself of being rough with the younger.  
  
His thoughts were cut when he felt an enormous pressure on his member. Ten was doing everything he could to adjust himself to Johnny’s size, clenching and wiggling constantly; it felt great.  
  
“You’re so big inside me” Ten moaned lowly, moving his hips in a circular motion, feeling how his member rubbing against his walls.  
  
John didn’t answer, drinking in the pleasure he received with each movement. The pressure on his member was wonderful, the younger’s muscles contracted each time he make a remarked move; small beads of sweat adorned their foreheads.  
  
After few minutes, Ten moved himself again, the pain fading away… he was more than ready.  
  
“Let’s start your birthday party” Ten smirked watching him over his shoulder, then bending down on the bed, supporting himself on his shoulders; his hands spreading his ass nicely, inviting Johnny to thrust.  
  
The older bit his lip at the sight: Ten bending down, his entrance had an angry red color, his member stretching it perfectly, Ten’s eyes had a lustful spark over them, everything was way too perfect. With his hands, Johnny gripped Ten’s waist and dragged him slightly, his member going deeper inside his cavity, starting a slow yet strong pace.  
  
Ten felt himself burning, the sound of their bodies colliding send chills all over his body, the pleasure provided by the hard member piercing through his body was delicious, the taller’s deep low moans send pangs of pleasure on his shaft.  
  
The raven gripped the blanket “Harder” breathed between moans and yelps. John obeyed, increasing the pace and force of his thrusts.  
  
With his hand wide open, Johnny spanked the younger, hissing when he saw how red the skin turned with just one powerful slap.  
  
"Oh god... Do that again" Ten almost screamed his words. His entrance was quite expanded and that hard blow on his behind had given him another kind of pleasure, it was delectable. If Johnny continued that way, Ten wouldn’t be able to last.  
  
John just enjoyed the scene and the pleasure. Using same hand, he spanked Ten again, making him scream louder; his entrance contracted as a way of reaction, hugging tighter his member inside his warm and wet walls. His lips were kinda swollen now; the sight was hot enough to turn him a bit aggressive, increasing the strength of his thrust slowly. His mouth watered when Ten arched down his back, hearing the sound of his thrusts, feeling under his hands the heat emanating from the younger’s body, the smell of sweat and sex filled his senses… and still it wasn’t enough for John, he wanted more, he wanted everything from Ten.  
  
Lured by Ten’s low back dimples, Johnny circled his waist with both hands and dug his thumbs roughly on the ravishing marks until the skin got red.  
  
“Oh fuck” was everything Johnny could tell. The skin was so soft but was also tensed, the wonderful sensation on his thumbs were more than enough to rouse him up even more. Ten was a total mess by the time, his entrance was full, his thighs trembled slightly and the minor pain and pleasure he felt when John dug down his fingers crumbled his whole existence.  
  
“Ahh Johnny.. I’m… I’m so close” Swallowing his own moans and choking a bit, Ten spat his words of warning but instantly regretted it when he felt Johnny getting away from him harshly.  
  
“Johnny what are you doi-“ he didn’t have time to finish his words or even eye the older, he only felt those warm big hands around his hips and in a blink of an eye he was lying on his back over the bed. Johnny grabbed both Ten’s legs and lifted them a bit, repositioning himself between them.  
  
Without further ado he introduced again his member inside Ten’s cavity, staring at him intently while the latter contorted in pleasure. Bending down a little until reaching his face, John pronounced with heavy and raspy voice “We can’t dirty Sehun’s bed” and attacked those thin beautiful lips, starting to thrust again, still slowly.  
  
Ten nodded slightly, welcoming the older’s lips; their tongues danced in synchro, teeth clashing from time to time, the whole moment was delightful for the pair. Ten circled his arms around John’s neck and making use of his long nails he scratched the skin of his back, tracing long red lines.  
  
John hissed between their kiss, a spark of lust electrified his insides. The feeling of Ten’s nails scratching his skin stimulated him to no extend, giving him the strength to ruin the younger, to make him his. John ended the kiss, proceeding to bite lightly the latter’s chin while increasing the speed of his pace. He could never get tired of that delicious pleasure even when it was the first time feeling it with Ten.  
  
“I can’t wait to fill you up to the brim” the older whispered a few centimeters away from his lips; his thrust became rough. Ten sank down his nails on John’s skin, his abdomen contracted with each thrust, his thighs shaken uncontrollably and his insides felt like burning with each plunge of the older’s member. Ten had dreamed with this moment for so long, but even his dreams couldn’t compare with what he felt at the moment.  
  
John started to lose his composure, Ten low moans and whimpers drove him crazy, their bodies being on full contact, the smell of his skin, the claw marks on his back, how delicious Ten clenched his entrance when being pierced, everything started to fill Johnny’s senses until making him feel dizzy.  
  
“Please Johnny” Ten whimpered, his barely open eyes sought Johnny’s gaze to plead for mercy “Make me come… please” and then he dragged down his nails, adorning Johnny’s back with angry red marks. He then circled Johnny’s waist with his legs to bing him as close as possible, feeling how the latter’s member poked that sensitive spot in his insides, which made him jolt in pleasure.  
  
John still lured with the whole moment, bend down again, now using his hands on both sides of Ten’s head as a support, leaning his forehead against Ten’s only to look straight into his eyes while thrusting harsher inside him.  
  
“There oh my…” Ten screamed, drowned in an immense wave of pleasure. An electrifying sensation filled his body, hitting every muscle and nerve, plus the deep piercing stare of John over him and his low moans gave him shivers all over.  
  
“Be a good boy and don’t make a big mess” Johnny spat almost growling. A small part of him at the back of his mind was still worried, or he pretended to be worried about dirtying his best friend bed… it wasn’t really about his best friend’s bed, if he seemed worried enough and Ten dirtied the bed, he could make an excuse to fuck him again. How smart.  
  
John suddenly grabbed Ten’s member and started to pump it slowly, but he preferred to exploit the pace of his thrusts. Using his palm, he held back Ten’s member against the younger’s abs, holding him right there. The strong pounds created pressure between his hand and the smaller’s abs, giving him a marvelous grinding sensation. Johnny was about to claim the other’s lips again when a long lustful moan interrupted him.  
  
Once again Ten dug his nails on the latter’s skin, the orgasm hitting him strongly. The constant powerful thrusts leaded him to a wonderful and blissful climax. He shut down his eyes tightly feeling his own semen landing all over his abs and chest, his hole started to contract when the sensibility kicked him out.  
  
John felt how cramped his insides became, it felt horribly delectable. He grunted, still piercing deep inside the wasted body in front of him, resuming the boy into a desperate moaning mess.  
  
Steadily he held Ten's now slightly limp shaft and started to milking it, feeling his hand getting wet with Ten's cum. The sight was beautiful, Ten bumping on the bed thanks to his member, his torso covered in semen, his eyes closed and his chest heaving rapidly. All of it, plus the hot sensation all over his cock sent a huge amount of pleasure and lust combined with desire. After few more thrusts he came hard and heavy inside the smaller body.  
  
Few seconds passed until John started to roll his hips painfully slow, milking himself inside the hot cavern, Ten only mewling from time to time.  
  
After what felt like ages, both bodies went limp, John creating some space between them but not pulling out yet "Why are you so hot?" He asked, watching him intently.  
  
Ten blushed a bit, it was kinda weird to hear those words, especially when he thought Johnny would just ignore him after they were done, but it wasn't the case apparently "I don't know? But thank you" and then he smiled, biting his own lip for a second.  
  
"This is getting awkward" Johnny laughed, still watching him, not moving an inch from their position.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Ten suddenly asked, not knowing what more to say or do.  
  
"You're asking that now?" the older laughed one more time, then with his dirty hand held Ten by his chin and attacked his velvety lips, biting and licking every inch of them. Ten responded willingly, his tongue searching the other’s, their teeth clashed occasionally but who cared? If it was with Johnny, nothing mattered.  
  
John had ended their make out session before he started to get another boner, it would be nice to have a second round but it wasn't his house nor his bed... Sehun or Sehun’s parents could get home anytime, fuck.  
  
"Yeah uh... We have no time. You go wash up, I'll get our clothes from downstairs, okay?" the older spoke watching the clock hanging on the wall, it was almost 8 pm, he didn't know it was that late.  
  
"Sure but I can't leave if you don't pull out" Ten bit his lip, clenching his asshole as a reminder, mewling again with the sensation.  
  
"If I pull out, we'll get a mess on the bed and the floor" John moved a bit, grabbing Ten’s thighs to secure him around his torso, after all the younger still circled his body with his own legs “Hold onto my neck” ordered the taller, concentration painting his face. Ten obeyed only and hugged him entirely, he had no strength on his legs but was doing his best effort. Carefully, Johnny stood, carrying Ten with him, his manhood still inside the younger. Slowly they reached Sehun’s bathroom.  
  
Ten bit back his moans when he felt John’s limp cock inside his cavity, rubbing against his walls each time the older stepped or moved excessively.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Johnny pulled out of Ten way too slowly, feeling how his rim returned to its original shape. Ten sighed deeply at the loss of feeling full. When Johnny was totally out, Ten reached the floor, but still hugged Johnny by his neck "Happy birthday" he spoke, more like whisper, then kissed Johnny on his chest.  
  
"Thank you" Johnny laughed while watching him, suddenly spotting something "Oh, Ten" he called the smaller. Ten lifted his face and got speechless with what Johnny did.  
  
The tall boy held Ten by his jaw and then bit his chin, licking the skin then kissing it lightly "You got some cum on there" he flashed a smile, making Ten blush again, but the younger smiled too.  
  
"Now it's my turn to clean you up" Ten smirked after his words and quickly kneeled in front of Johnny, getting a firm hold of his member.  
  
"No Ten, we have no time to oh..." John couldn't finish his words; the younger was already licking the head of his cock. His kittening licks sent an electrifying sensation all over Johnny's body, his tongue was so warm and raspy, his hand got a strong hold at the base.  
  
Ten, feeling excited and thrilled, introduced the slightly hard member into his mouth, licking what he could on the inside, with his hand stroking what was left outside. He had never done that before, but had an idea of how to do it; the taste of John's semen was succulent, a tad salty and sweet at the same time. Soon he started to bob down his head, licking it from head to base; pulling out an innocent look on his face while looking John straight in the eyes.  
  
The older grunted and squirmed with every sensation. His member was sensitive but Ten was doing a perfect job, Johnny wouldn't dare to stop him. With his hand, he got a strong hold of Ten's hair and started a slow pace, feeling his member getting wet and dry at the same time... He was getting hard again.  
  
Ten suddenly remembered they had no time to keep going, he needed to stop before they got caught by someone. With his other hand, he pulled Johnny's hand from his hair, interlacing their fingers together. Slowly, he pulled out the semi-hard member, giving it a hard suck at the head feeling how it twitched inside his mouth; Johnny hissing in the process.  
  
Johnny caressed the younger's face, his back lying against the door "You're full of surprises" and then laughed a bit.  
  
Ten laughed and stood up, tiptoeing to reach those beautiful and rosy lips. John held him by the waist, getting on his hand some of Ten’s still fresh cum. The pair exchanged few short kisses until Johnny ended them.  
  
“Go clean yourself” John spoke after a few seconds. Seeing his hand wet in semen, he lifted it and licked the expanse of skin slowly. Ten smirked, nodding his head slightly.  
  
John left the bathroom and went downstairs to get their clothes, every piece was discarded everywhere, it was a mini mess, thank god no one saw it. After picking them and leaving Ten's ones on Sehun's bed, Johnny went to the other bathroom of the house to also clean himself.

*****************

  
  
  
“I think Sehun will get home soon” Johnny pronounced, his eyes glued on the random tv show.  
  
After cleaning themselves, the pair decided to watch some tv to be entertained by something other than their bodies. Ten sat next to Johnny with crossed legs, his head rested on the latter’s shoulder while his hand caressed his tight softly. Johnny hugged Ten by his shoulders, bringing him closer to his body. They were comfortable and the atmosphere wasn’t awkward anymore, their company was enjoyable for both of them.  
  
“When he gets home we’ll have to separate” spoke the raven, watching tv as well.  
  
John separated a bit to look at him. When he earned Ten’s attention, he smiled “My house is crossing the street” and then got closer to the latter, whispering directly on his ear “You wanna come over? And maybe come over and over?” and with the tip of his tongue outlined what he could from his ear, licking in the process some of Ten’s piercings.  
  
Ten sobbed, biting his own lip when he understood the real meaning of Jonh’s words. The hand that rested on the older’s tight gripped the skin roughly “Only if you want me to come” answered the younger, then sliding up his hand until it reached John’s crotch, caressing it lightly.  
  
“Then you’ll be my birthday cake too” and without further ado, John attacked one more time those tempting lips, same that gave him all kinds of sensations in only a few hours.  
  
The younger male kissed back, he was about to get over John’s lap when both of them heard the noise of the door cracking open. The pair separated immediately, eyeing themselves kinda alarmed.  
  
“Johnny I’m home!” The males heard Sehun’s voice. John smirked and stood from the couch, held Ten’s hand to get him up and when he did, the older easily carried him over his shoulder like if he was a pillow or something.  
  
“Johnny what are you doing!?” Ten whispered panicking a bit, grabbing a hold of John’s clothes as a way of support. The older only palmed Ten’s butt and held him firmly. Carefully he walked to the door where Sehun was.  
  
“Hey Sehun, I’m leaving! Thanks for the hot boyfriend by the way” Johnny smirked at his best friend, palming his shoulder while enjoying how confused the oldest was.  
  
“What!?” Both Ten and Sehun pronounced at the same time, the oldest really confused, the youngest astonished.  
  
“See you tomorrow” Johnny, being as careful as possible, left the house still carrying Ten, whom bid good bye at Sehun, smiling happily.  
  
The oldest male stood still on the front door, only staring at them, shocked after realizing how the situation had turned.

\-------------------

  
  
  
It was almost 1:30am, Johnny and Ten laid down on the bed about to falling asleep when the older’s phone started to ring. John took the object and eyed the screen…  
  
“Sehun, what’s up?” he answered, his lazy voice taking control of him. Ten was already sleeping against Johnny's chest.  
  
"John, what the fuck was doing one of Ten's piercings in my bed, handle him your phone, his is here" Sehun’s voice seemed grimy, he was angry and ready to scream.  
  
"Do the math Sehun, that's what you get for leaving me alone during my birthday. Ten is cute by the way, the dimples on his lower back are so fucking sexy" John laughed kinda loud, teasing his friend was one of his best talents "Oh, and you still owe me a big one" he then yawned, still laughing.  
  
"Oh my… You two fucked on my bed!? You're so fucking dead John!" Sehun was so loud over the phone, but Johnny only laughed louder.  
  
"Good night Sehun! I love you~" Johnny just ended the phone call when he heard Sehun screaming something about a "fucking brat". He could fix everything the next morning, for now he just wanted to sleep with Ten by his side.  
  


**.END.**


End file.
